Not on my Watch
by laoisbabe
Summary: Ziva is kidnapped and Gibbs soon learns that there is a great threat facing them all. Final Chapters up!
1. Chapter 1

It seems like any other day at NCIS headquarters at first. Ziva and McGee arrive early as usual and are working at their desks. Tony tip toes in about an hour later than everyone else.

"Is Gibbs in yet?" he asks head down, backpack on his shoulder, reminiscent of a naughty school boy.

"I haven't seen him all morning," McGee replies, checking his watch.

"Phew! I thought he'd be here before me for sure," Tony smirks as he drops his backpack and flops carelessly into his seat.

"How do you do it, Tony?" Ziva asks, shaking her head in dismay.

"_Do it,_ Agent David? I could show you if you want," Tony replies suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh God, Tony! Never mind," she snaps, frustrated at his childishness.

"So, where is the boss?" Tony enquires. "It's not like him to be late."

"No idea," McGee replies, turning back to his computer screen.

Just then Ziva's phone rings. She answers, listens briefly and hangs up. She stands up to leave.

"The Director wants to see me," she announces.

"Ha! Ha! What did you do this time?" Tony teases with a grin.

"Grow up, Tony!" Ziva retorts, as she makes her way up the stairs to Director Sheppard's office.

Ziva knocks before entering. She is surprised to see a very serious looking Gibbs sitting across from the Director, Jenny Sheppard.

"Take a seat, Agent David," Jen says, more of an order than a request. Ziva sits in the empty seat next to Gibbs, her mind racing, trying to think what she might have done wrong. She realises that something's not right.

"What's this about?" she asks calmly. Gibbs slides an enlarged photograph across the desk towards her. It's a grainy photo of a man, obviously taken from a security camera.

"Do you recognise him?" Gibbs asks sternly. Ziva examines the photo again.

"No, should I?" she asks.

"His name is Tariq Zamir. He is a known member of the outlawed HAMAS militia. We have received intel from Mossad that he has been sent to the U.S. on a mission. They aren't able to specify what that mission is at the moment. All they have told us is that in Israel lately, there have been a number of kidnappings of high profile personnel or their families. Your family could be a target so your Eli has asked that we ensure you receive round the clock protection until he is apprehended," Jen explains.

"Why? I am of no interest to them," Ziva states defiantly.

"Maybe not you specifically, but your father is. As the assistant director of Mossad, he is a powerful man and they could use you to get to him," Gibbs explains.

"Are you sure this man is in the U.S.?" Ziva asks.

"That picture was taken at Newark International Airport 3 days ago. He's here. All agencies have been notified. For security reasons, you won't be doing field work for a while and you will be under the protection of your team outside office hours," Jen tells her.

"Great! So, who's babysitting tonight then?" Ziva asks, not at all impressed by the arrangement.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs replies, smiling widely.

"You're kidding, right?" she says her tone failing to hide her fury. "Gibbs!?"

Gibbs just shrugs and stands up to leave.

"Let's go and tell Tony the good news," Gibbs quips as he strolls through the door, leaving Ziva looking pleadingly at the Director. Jen shrugs also and Ziva realises that she's not going to win this one. Ziva follows Gibbs back to the bullpen. He is already beginning to tell Tony of his new protection duty.

"Ziva, I was just telling DiNozzo about being asked to protect a V.I.P.," he tells her, trying to hide a grin.

"Nice one, Boss! So who is it? A movie star? I know, a sports star right?" Tony guesses, getting very excited at the prospect. Gibbs allows Tony to continue, knowing that he just needs to give Tony enough rope to hang himself.

"Ah ha! It's a hot girl, isn't it? Ooh, McGeek, you missed out on this one! C'mon Gibbs, don't leave me guessing," Tony pleads, getting more and more worked up.

"Would you like to tell him Ziva?" Gibbs asks.

"I'd love to," she replies, walking closer to Tony.

"Well, come on tell me," Tony begs, his eagerness almost palpable.

"It's me!" Ziva says curtly, her expression flawless.

"Ha! Ha! Okay…I see what you're trying to do. Now are you going to tell me, really?" Tony asks, getting a little frustrated.

"I have told you already," Ziva replies. "It's me," she stresses.

"That's not funny Boss. Make her tell me," Tony says, sitting down, looking dejected behind his desk. Meanwhile, McGee is thoroughly enjoying watching Tony's torture.

"It's no joke, DiNozzo. Intel indicates that Ziva may be the target of a kidnapping attempt. One of us is to be with her at all times. Her apartment is probably unsafe so tonight she stays with you," Gibbs delights in telling him.

"Eh, Boss, you see…tonight's not good for me. I've made plans and …," Tony stammers.

"They've been cancelled," Gibbs says definitively, without looking up from his desk. Tony realises that there's no point arguing. Gibbs always wins. So he resigns himself to the fact that he can look forward to a cosy night in with Ziva. Still fuming, he glares over at Ziva, who has since returned to her desk. She scowls over the desk at him but they don't say another word. Spending a night in Tony's place is not high on Ziva's list of priorities either, but she realises that in this case, she has little choice.

For the rest of the day the team try and gather as much information about the terrorist Tariq Zamir. Using all databanks at their disposal, they discover that Zamir was a significant figure in the HAMAS militia in the 90's and was suspected of involvement in a number of high profile murders. In the late 90's, he is known to have established "trading" links with known terrorist organisations, including the Taliban. Gibbs interest is pricked when the name Ari Hashwari appears in a number of intelligence reports relating to Zamir. It seems Mr. Zamir had more than a passing acquaintance with the late Ari Hashwari.

Their investigations uncover the fact that Zamir entered the States on a false passport under the name of Kalid Hassan. His immigration documents state that he is in the country on vacation for one month. The hotel address given is the New York Manhattan Hotel. They check with the hotel and they confirm that he had stayed there for one night only and had checked out the previous day. He had made no calls and had received no guests as far as they knew. The team check rail, bus and car rental companies to see if he had made reservations under either name. They draw a blank. Eventually, at 7.30 pm Gibbs tells them to pack it in for the night and go home.


	2. Chapter 2

As had been arranged, Ziva returns with Tony to his apartment for the night. On the drive there, Tony moans endlessly about the hot date he had blown off so that he could babysit Ziva. Needless to say, Ziva isn't exactly sympathetic. By the time they get to Tony's apartment, they are both resigned to a cosy night in with each other for company.

"Well, here we are," Tony announces as he opens the door and shows Ziva in.

"Ah, nice," Ziva comments as she surveys Tony's domain. "Not what I was expecting."

"Really? What were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know….empty pizza boxes, beer cans, clothes on the floor, that sort of thing," Ziva replies.

"I have a cleaner," Tony admits.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't naturally tidy."

"Do you want a drink or something?" Tony offers, opening the refrigerator door.

"Sure, thanks," Ziva answers. "So which room is mine?"

"You're in it. I only have one bedroom, double bed, so unless you want to share, you're sleeping on the couch," Tony smirks.

"The couch is fine…..absolutely fine!" Ziva is quick to reply. Their banter continues for most of the evening, and if you didn't know better you could be forgiven for thinking that they actually liked each others company. They watch t.v. for most of the evening. Tony attempts to educate Ziva by spouting tit bits of movie trivia throughout. Eventually she has to tell him to go to bed just so she can get some sleep. He takes the hint and drowsily shuffles to his bedroom. Ziva makes up the couch and gets comfortable. Tired from the long day, she soon falls into a deep sleep.

At about 3am a sound wakes her. She slowly opens her eyes and without moving, scans the room. From the corner of her eye she sees a balaclava clad intruder stealthily approach her. Instinctively she jumps up only to be grabbed from behind. A cloth filled hand is placed over her mouth and nose. She struggles violently and kicks over a lamp that was on a table beside the couch. The crash wakes Tony. He grabs his gun and rushes from his bedroom to see what the commotion is. As he enters the living room, he is whacked over the head and drops like a stone to the floor. Ziva, meanwhile, is losing her struggle as the effects of the chloroform take hold and she slips into peaceful oblivion. With the two agents subdued, the intruders take Ziva to a waiting van. They return to the apartment after deciding that it's best to take Tony as well. There's no point leaving a witness. They are careful to be quiet and close the door to Tony's apartment as they leave.

In the back of the van, Tony begins to come around. As he does, he realises that his hands and feet are bound. He is finding it difficult to breath and realises that there is also tape over his mouth. He can see Ziva, unconscious on the floor. She doesn't appear to be injured. Tony becomes aware that the van is still moving as his head vibrates off the floor. The vibrations are not helping as his head is already killing him from the knock he took courtesy of their attackers. Suddenly the van grinds to a halt. He can hear voices but cannot make out what is being said. The rear doors of the van burst open and Tony and Ziva and unceremoniously dragged from the van. Tony feigns unconsciousness. He sneaks a peak every now and again as he tries to gain some insight into where they are. It looks like a warehouse, not one that has been used any time recently. He's sure he can hear water. Not much traffic noise. He counts four men. They haul them inside the building. Their captors leave them in a room of some sort toward the back of the warehouse. God, it smells, he notes. He hears a key turn. Great! How are we gonna get outta this one, he thinks. They're probably going to kill me, he presumes, and if they don't, Gibbs sure as hell will. He looks over at Ziva. She lays so still he notes. Some bodyguard I turned out to be, he thinks.

He lies helplessly on his side for what seems like an age. His shoulders are aching, his head throbbing and his nose itches. It sure wasn't his night. Eventually he hears Ziva stirring as she slowly begins to come around. She sits up, groggy and disoriented. After a minute or two the seriousness of her predicament sinks in. She sees Tony lying on his side, unmoving.

"Tony? Are you alright?" she asks softly. Upon hearing her voice, he opens his eyes and attempts to speak through his gag. As Ziva moves closer, she sees that he is bound and gagged. Immediately she rips the tape from Tony's mouth.

"Aargh!" Tony yelps. "Jeez, do I have any lips left?" he asks.

"Don't worry, Tony. You'll be back kissing up to Gibbs in no time."

"Thanks," he replies gratefully. "Now would you mind untying me?"

Ziva struggles with the chord binding Tony's hands. It is tied tightly and it takes a while, but eventually she manages to remove them. Tony sits up quickly rubbing his wrists and begins to undo the rope around his feet.

"Any idea where we are?" Ziva asks.

"Not a clue. It was still dark when they stopped. Somewhere near the docks maybe? I could hear water lapping as they dragged us in here," Tony explains.

"Did they say anything to you?" Ziva wonders.

"Nope. I let on to be unconscious."

Ziva paces around the room and tries the door. Unsurprisingly it's locked. There are no windows so no likely means of escape.

"You might as well sit down," Tony says. "We're not going anywhere anytime soon."

**NCIS HQ**

"McGee!" Gibbs shouts as he strides to his desk the following morning. McGee jumps in his seat, startled by the call.

"Yes Boss," he responds anxiously wondering he had done this time.

"Are Tony and Ziva here yet?" Gibbs asks crossly.

"Not yet, Boss," McGee answers promptly.

"Try DiNozzo's cell. Tell him to get his ass in here now," Gibbs orders.

"Already on it Boss," McGee replies, his phone up to his ear. He dials Tony's cell. It keeps going to the messaging service. He tries Ziva's instead. It too rings out and goes to messaging. Not wanting to be alarmist, he tries both numbers again, to no avail. He has no choice but to tell Gibbs.

"Eh, Boss, I'm not able to reach either of them," he informs him.

"Well, try again McGee!" Gibbs snaps grouchily.

"I've tried a few times, Boss," McGee replies shakily. "They're not answering."

"God damn it, DiNozzo! One of these days…… McGee, grab your gear," Gibbs orders, as he reaches into his desk drawer and take his badge and gun. He has a bad feeling in his gut, and it wasn't the coffee he'd had for breakfast.

"Where are we going Boss?" McGee asks bravely. He doesn't receive a reply, but trots loyally along behind Gibbs.

About 25 minutes later they pull up outside Tony's apartment. Tony's car is still outside. They ring the intercom but get no reply. Another occupant of the building happens by and they follow him into the building. They climb the stairs to the first floor and knock loudly on the door. McGee calls his name. There's still no reply. Sensing that there's something wrong, Gibbs kicks in the door and draws his weapon. The two agents enter, eyes skilfully scanning their environment. One of the first things they notice is the broken lamp on the floor, next to the sofa. A pillow and blanket lie where they fell.

"Clear!" they call in turn as they finish checking each room.

Gibbs concern grows when he sees Tony's firearm on the floor outside his bedroom door. He bends down to pick it up and notices a small amount of blood on the carpet.

"McGee, treat this as a crime scene. Photograph and bag any evidence for Abby. I need to call the Director," Gibbs says, realising that his agents are in serious danger. Gibbs walks into DiNozzo's bedroom, out of earshot of McGee and phones Jen.

"Good morning, Jethro," Jen says, as the call is put through to her office. "And how are you this morning?"

"Ziva and Tony are missing," Gibbs blurts eagerly.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Jen replies sternly.

"Nope."

"How the hell could this happen? I thought she was under your protection," Jen reminds him.

"I know that!" Gibbs replies testily, like he needed reminding. "Tony was her protection and now they're both missing."

"It has to be Zamir?" Jen states seriously.

"Ya think?" Gibbs responds, amazed by her proficiency at stating the obvious. "McGee is processing Tony's apartment. We'll head back as soon as we're done," he says before ending the call.

He remains sitting on the bed for a few moments after the call finished, rubbing his forehead trying to relieve the tension headache he was getting. He had two missing agents and that was never a good start to any morning. Terrorist involvement made it even worse. They were unpredictable. For all he knew Tony and Ziva could already be dead. He couldn't bear to lose another agent. He was still coming to terms with losing Kate. He stands up straight and decides that he sure as hell wasn't going to lose any more agents, no matter what he had to do.


	3. Chapter 3

In their damp, filthy prison, Ziva and Tony sit quietly, each pondering their predicament and wondering whether they would get out of this alive. Tony shivers and notices the cold for the first time. He is only wearing his t-shirt and boxer shorts, his night wear. Ziva fared a little better in the clothing stakes, as she had been sleeping in a sweat pants and t-shirt. As they contemplate their fate, the lock on the door starts moving. They jump to their feet as the door opens and in walk two masked and armed men.

"Come," they order with heavy accents, ushering the two to the door using their weapons.

The two agents co-operate, they know the drill by now. No point giving them an excuse to kill them. They walk into what appears to be an old factory or warehouse. Daylight streams in through skylights and hurts their eyes. In one area they see two chairs and an old table laid out. Leaning against the table is a third, unmasked man. They recognise him from the photo Gibbs had showm them to be Tariq Zamir. As they draw closer his grin gives Tony a chill down his spine. Ziva and Tony are shoved roughly onto the chairs, facing Zamir. Their hands are tied behind the chair backs. Ziva is the first to break the silence.

"What do you want from us?" she demands in her usual fearless fashion.

"From you, nothing," Zamir laughs. "But you will help us get what we want," he says leaning in to Ziva's face. She turns her head away. "Oh, you will co-operate. Trust me, you will," he says placing his hand on her head and turning it back towards him. Zamir calls one of his compatriots over to him. He brings with him a camcorder and a tripod and begins to set it up in front of Ziva. Zamir hands her a sheet of type written paper.

"You will read this. And when your father does as he is told, you will be released," Zamir promises.

Ziva quickly glances over the paper. It was a written statement, a ransom demand of sorts. It was addressed to her father. It is an instruction for him to release 6 named HAMAS prisoners in exchange for her life.

"I will not do it," Ziva decides on the spot.

"You will," Zamir says angrily before smashing the butt of his pistol into an unsuspecting Tony's face. Ziva screams angrily and struggles against her binds, cursing him in her native tongue. Tony hangs his head forward, fighting to stay conscious as blood flows freely from the gash that has opened on his cheek.

"You see, Agent David, we have no intention in harming you. You are our bargaining chip. So instead, everytime you piss me off, he'll pay," Zamir threatens as he grabs Tony's hair and pulls his head right back. Tony groans loudly before he unexpectedly starts to laugh aloud, much to Zamirs surprise.

"One small problem with that plan," he says, still laughing. "You didn't sount on the fact that she can't stand me. In fact I'd go as far as saying that she'd probably get more enjoyment from watching you beat on me than you will."

"I don't think so, Agent DiNozzo. You didn't see the way she reacted just now," Zamir says, grabbing Tony's throat and squeezing. "Read it!" he shouts. Ziva looks at the statement on her lap. She says nothing.

"I can't hear you," Zamir shouts before landing a bone crushing punch into Tony's ribcage. Tony yelps in pain and struggles to catch his breath, coughing and breathing heavily. Zamir laughs callously.

"We will continue this until you begin reading. I won't ask again," he says as he swings around and smashes his fist into Tony's face again.

Ziva feels sick to her stomach. She desperately wants to save Tony further pain but she can't bring herself to beg for her life and read their statement. It goes against everything she was ever taught. As she contemplates her next move, Zamir strolls behind the battered figure and grabs one of his hands, still bound behind his back. With one sudden and swift movement he wrenches and breaks Tony's index finger. Tony's screams are chilling and more than Ziva can bear. Despite her best efforts to the contrary she starts to cry. She knows she has to stop this. She looks over at Tony. His blood covered face is beginning to swell. He barely has the strength to lift his head, but when he does, their eyes meet. His eyes are tortured with pain. Blood drips from his split lip onto his bare legs. He coughs slightly and winces as fire rages within his chest.

Ziva looks at the sheet on her lap and begins to read. Zamir slowly steps away from Tony towards the video camera. She continues to read the statement, clearly and deliberately, but without emotion. It demands the release of 6 dissident HAMAS militia being held by the Israeli government. Mossad Assistant Director David must ensure they get safe passage to a neutral destination. He must arrange for this to take place within 48 hours of receipt of the video message or his daughter would be executed. Ziva finishes reading and sits quietly.

"Very touching," Zamir sneers. "I think Daddy will get the message, don't you?"

"He will never do as you ask. He will not treat me any different to any other Mossad agent. If I must die for my country, then so be it," she tells him fearlessly. She wasn't afraid of dying. Secretly, she was surprised that she had managed to survive as long as she had, given the profession she had chosen.

"We'll see," he replies, as he calls one of the guards over. He wanted the video file e-mailed to Mossad immediately. "As for you," he says, kicking Tony's feet, "you're no longer of any use to me. Get rid of him," he orders.

"No, don't," Ziva pleads. "He's a federal agent. He's a valuable bargaining tool."

"We don't want anything from the Americans," Zamir laughs.

"What about money?" Ziva replies, trying to think fast.

"Our organisation is very well funded," Zamir informs her.

"Information then. Access to the right kind of information can be more valuable than anything," she suggests. "NCIS have access to highly classified information. I know someone who would help you out in exchange for Tony's life," Ziva tells him.

"What you say may be worth considering. Take them both back to the room while I think about it," he orders his fellow countrymen. Two of them drag Tony by the elbows while Ziva walks ahead of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at NCIS headquarters, Gibbs strides purposefully into Abby's lab.

"What have you got for me, Abs?" he asks impatiently.

"Gibbs? Did I call you?" Abby asks, surprised to see him.

"Evidence from Tony's apartment, what have you got so far?" he asks presumptuously.

"Nothing," Abby replies meekly.

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?" Gibbs demands irately.

"Exactly what I said. Nothing, nada, nil, zip, squat. It's like whoever took them levitated into the room, touched nothing and vanished into thin air. No prints, no trace, no witnesses, like I said…nothing," Abby rambles.

"Damn it, Abs!" Gibbs shouts letting the stress of the situation get to him.

"Gibbs!" Abby replies, the hurt evident in her voice. "You have no idea how much I wish I had something, but I'm sorry the bad guys weren't kind enough to leave flashing neon sign," she says sarcastically.

"How the hell did they manage to get two adults out of that apartment and to a waiting vehicle without anyone seeing anything? We must be missing something," Gibbs rants as he paces around the lab. Abby watches him and follows him around the room. She has a way of seeing into Gibbs soul, knowing what he's feeling. Right now, not knowing what has happened to Tony and Ziva is killing him. He'll be blaming himself as usual, she assumes.

"It's not your fault, you know," she says sweetly. Gibbs stops pacing and turns to Abby, his eyes reflecting the turmoil inside.

"Of course it's my fault, Abs. What the hell was I thinking? I should have taken her to my place. It was up to me to keep her safe," he explains. Abby is at a loss for words, so as usual, when words fail her, Abby speaks by her actions. She slowly approaches a dejected looking Gibbs and puts her two arms around him and holds him. She is still holding him when McGee walks in.

"Eh, Boss?" he says, somewhat embarrassed to have witnessed what he just had.

"Yeah, McGee?"

"The director wants you in her office ASAP," he tells him.

Gibbs leaves the lab without saying another word, leaving McGee looking curiously and silently at Abby.

"What? He needed a hug," Abby replies dismissively before returning to her work.

Up in the director's office, Gibbs takes a seat at the meeting table. Fornell is there as well as another man he doesn't recognise. Jen introduces the other man as Morgan Stockard from Homeland Security. They quickly get down to the business at hand.

"I just received this by e-mail from Mossad a few minutes ago," Jen begins, before pressing a button and an image of Ziva appears on the plasma screen. She plays the entire three minute statement. Gibbs watches closely, relieved to see that she was unhurt. He watches carefully, hoping that she might be able to give a signal or a sign that could lead them to her. There is none. He can't help but grow concerned when the footage ends and there is no sign or mention of Di Nozzo.

"That's it," Jen says switching off the screen.

"So what sort of response can we expect from Mossad?" Fornell asks the room.

"I haven't spoken to Assistant Director David, but I know it is a policy of theirs not to give in to terrorist demands. They won't deal," she explains.

"Not even for his own daughter?" Gibbs asks in dismay.

"No exceptions, Jethro, you know that," Jen reminds him.

"Great! So, what do we do now?" he asks with amazement.

"You find her, Jethro, and you have 48 hours to do so," Jen warns.

"I'll need extra man power," Gibbs replies, knowing that she's right. "I'm already down two agents."

"Whatever it takes," the Director responds, knowing deep down that Gibbs didn't have to be told twice.

"And if there's anything I can do …" Fornell offers. Gibbs nods in acknowledgement of the offer from his FBI counterpart, knowing that he can depend on Tobias to be there if and when he was needed. Gibbs and Fornell leave Jen's office together. They discuss the best approach at Gibbs' desk. Fornell arranges to have all airport security tapes examined in the hope that it might offer an insight into where Zamir went from there. He also arranges for his team to trace and account for the movements of known sympathisers in the DC area. Zamir didn't orchestrate this alone. He had to have help stateside.

Gibbs asks Abby and McGee to comb through footage from traffic cameras on the roads surrounding DiNozzo's apartment, hoping to catch a break. The clock was ticking.

**Unknown Location**

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Ziva tries to help Tony. It's obvious to her that he is hurting, but in typical DiNozzo fashion he plays it down. She rips off the bottom of her t-shirt and tears it into a few pieces.

"Mmm, I'm feeling better all ready," DiNozzo comments as he stares at her now bare midrift.

"Shut up, Tony," Ziva snaps, as she wets a piece of the cloth and gently wipes the blood form his cheek and lip. Tony winces away from her, still cradling his left hand in his right, his broken finger grotesquely swollen and positioned.

"Give me your hand," Ziva orders calmly.

"You're not touching it," Tony replies childishly, turning his injured limb away.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Tony. If I immobilise it, it won't be so painful. Trust me," Ziva explains almost humanely.

"Is it going to hurt?" Tony asks innocently.

"A little," Ziva replies. "But once it's cone it will be much less painful."

"Less? Less is good. Okay, do it," Tony says, holding out his hand and squeezing his eyes shut, in anticipation of the pain.

Ziva takes hold of his hand and quickly and expertly resets it. Tony screams aloud, unable to contain the scream. Ziva then uses another piece of the cloth to secure the broken finger to the one beside it and immobilises it. As she finishes, Tony leans his head back against the wall taking deep breaths.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," he warns before he suddenly turns his head to one side and duly vomits on the floor. Ziva initially turns away in disgust, but quickly returns to comfort her partner.

"Sorry," Tony apologises, looking at the mess he had made.

"Don't worry about it. You sit over here. Take some water," she offers, hoping to herself that the vomiting was only brought on by the pain and not from a concussion or worse.

Hours pass quickly in their prison cell. Tony is pale and quiet and curled up in an awkward sleep. As it begins to grow dark the door to the room opens. Two men enter. They each take hold of Tony's elbows and haul him to his feet.

"Where are you taking him?" Ziva demands jumping up quickly. The two heavies just laugh at her as they drag Tony out and secure the door behind them.

"Eh guys…I'd kinda like to know where you're taking me too," Tony says cheekily. They don't answer him, just haul him back to the chairs where Zamir is waiting.

"Well, Special Agent DiNozzo. Time is running out for your partner. I realise that your agency might be willing to exchange something for your lives. It appears that your boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs has had a few encounters with a good friend of mine, Ari Hashwari. I believe he lost a female agent in the process. I have a feeling that he won't wish to repeat the experience," Zamir dictates.

"Kate," Tony interrupts.

"What?" Zamir asks, flustered that his dramatic monologue had been interrupted.

"Her name was Kate," Tony says deliberately.

"Whatever. Now I need you to deliver a message to this Gibbs for me. You must give him this," he says, handing him a USB device. "You will warn him that his refusal to co-operate will cost Agent David her life and that she will be the first in a series of federal and military targets."

"I feel I should warn you that Gibbs doesn't really like being pushed into a corner," Tony says with bravado.

"I'm sure he'll cope," Zamir grins. "Okay, take him," he orders his compatriots.

With that they pull a hood over Tony's head and frog march him outside before bundling him into a transit van. One of the guys sits in the back with Tony while the other drives. Tony is determined to remember as much about his journey as he can, knowing Gibbs will expect him to. They drive for what seems like an age. At first there are no sounds of other vehicles but slowly he realises they are driving through a built up area. The traffic volumes have increased. After what seems like an age, the van slows and Tony is on the receiving end of a kick.

"On you feet," his escort orders, grabbing Tony's arm.

Tony struggles to his feet, with the help of his captor. He unties his hands. Then he hears the side door of the van open. He feels the wind on his bare legs as the van is still moving. Just as the realisation of what was coming hits him, he feels an almighty push in his back which sends him hurtling through the open door. With a bone crunching thud, he lands on the road spinning and rolling painfully. As a myriad of pain engulfs his body, oblivion is a welcome escape and he slips into the darkness.

**_Reviews are always welcome. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for updates._**


	5. Chapter 5

Two young naval officers posted at the security gates of the Naval Yard are stunned when they witness what appears to be a body being flung out of a van, just outside their gate house. As the van speeds away, one of the young men calls for assistance at the gate while the other races to the motionless figure lying prone on the roadway. Carefully he feels the neck for a pulse and is even more surprised when he finds one.

"He's alive," he calls to his colleague, who quickly calls for an ambulance.

Carefully the young officer removes the hood from the victim, hoping it will help his breathing. However, as he does so, he immediately he recognises the victim as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, the chatty young agent who always seems to be in a good mood when he checks though every morning.

"Call Special Agent Gibbs down here now. It's one of his guys," he hollers back to his mate.

Gibbs is busy at his desk when his phone rings. He answers gruffly, not appreciating the interruption.

"Gibbs!"

"Sir, this is Petty Officer Williams at the front gate. I think you should get over here, Sir. One of your agents has been injured," he tells him.

"What? Who?" Gibbs replies urgently.

"DiNozzo, Sir. Ambulance is on it's way," the young officer informs him.

"I'll be right there," Gibbs replies, dropping the phone and jumping to his feet. "McGee" he shouts, gesturing for him to follow as he rushes to the elevator.

The young Petty Officer joins his colleague who is kneeling beside Tony. He removes his jacket and covers his upper body to try and keep him from going into shock and protect him from the elements. A small crowd of onlookers begins to accumulate. It isn't long before Gibbs and McGee arrive. Gibbs stops short of Tony and looks in horror at the sight that greets him. His agent is lying on his back, wearing only boxer shorts, bleeding from a horrendous looking wound on his thigh. His upper torso is covered by a jacket and his face is swollen and grazed. For a split second he imagines that he's dead and flashes back to the day on the rooftop when he stood over Kate Todd's body. Just as quickly he snaps back to reality and conjures up determination from within that he would not lose another agent.

"DiNozzo!" he shouts in a commanding tone, hoping that the sound of his voice would rouse the injured man. "Tony," he says in a gentler tone, kneeling beside his agent and touching his cheek. "Come on Tony, I need you to wake up for me. Do you hear me Tony?"

Tony stirs slightly and a weak moan emanates from him.

"That's it, Tony. Wake up. Come on," Gibbs repeats, coaxing him back to consciousness. Tony struggles to open his eyes. He hears a familiar voice. It comforts him and makes him feel safe. Weakly, he manages to open his eyes. The light is dazzling and his vision is blurry.

"Boss?" Tony asks weakly, surprised to see Gibbs looking down at him.

"Take it easy, Tony. The ambulance is on it's way," Gibbs informs him.

"Ziva," Tony utters weakly.

"Where is she, DiNozzo?"

"They got her Boss," he mumbles.

"I know Tony. Where?" Gibbs repeats.

"I don't know," he moans. "My arm," he says, painfully trying to reach his upper arm.

"It's okay Tony. Help on it's way," McGee reminds him, trying to keep him still.

"No!" Tony struggles and the jacket slides from his body, revealing something taped around his arm.

"I've got it Tony," Gibbs says, removing the tape with his knife. He holds up a USB device, unsure of exactly what he is holding. He looks at McGee.

"Well? What is it?" he asks the techno genius.

"A USB device, Boss. It's used to store information, documents, music, video, anything really," McGee informs him.

Gibbs glares at McGee with one of his "well, what are you waiting for" glares. McGee recognises the look immediately and grabs the device from his boss and swiftly returns to the office.

The ambulance arrives and the paramedic crew surround DiNozzo and Gibbs stands back and lets them work. They waste no time loading Tony into the ambulance and transporting him to hospital. Gibbs elects to follow in his car. He waits anxiously outside the Trauma Room for word on Tony's condition. As he sits patiently, he is approached by a middle-aged nurse with gentle features.

"Excuse me, are you the gentleman with Mr. DiNozzo?" she asks.

"Yes, how is he?"

"He's in a lot of pain and very agitated. He keeps asking for his girlfriend. Have you been able to contact her?" she wonders.

"Eh, girlfriend?" Gibbs says, ashamed that he didn't even know that Tony was seeing anyone.

"Her name is Ziva, he keeps calling out for her," she explains.

"Oh," Gibbs replies, realising what's going on. "Look, I need to see him now. He doesn't have a girlfriend. Ziva is one of my agents and she's been missing for some time now," he explains seriously.

"Oh, of course. Come this way. We're just waiting on x-rays to come back so I'm sure the doctor won't mind," the nurse explains as she leads him through the Trauma Room doors.

She takes him to where Tony is being treated. The sight that greets him angers him. Tony is lying there, stripped with a sheet barely covering his modesty. His chest features a collection of purple and yellow bruises, his arm and shoulder grazed and raw, his hand swollen and his face cut and bruised. A nurse is working diligently trying to clean out the horrendous tear on his thigh. It looks like Tony has been through the mill. At least he's conscious, Gibbs thinks as he approaches the gurney. As soon as Tony sees Gibbs he tries to sit up.

"Boss, they won't let me outta here," he says, putting his weight on his elbows.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere, DiNozzo," Gibbs chides and with his hands on Tony's shoulders forces him to lie back down.

"But I need to get to Ziva. She needs me. They've got her, Gibbs. They'll kill her," he shouts, getting more agitated and upset.

"No, they won't Tony. I won't let that happen again," Gibbs promises.

"They gave me something for you. They taped it to my……" he says, looking at his upper arm and realising that it was gone. "Oh God, it's gone. Where is it? Help me find it," he says grabbing Gibbs by the jacket lapel. He obviously didn't remember Gibbs finding it while he was lying on the road. Gibbs removes his clenched fist from his jacket and tries to calm him.

"Relax Tony. I gave it to McGee earlier. He's checking it out as we speak," Gibbs reassures him. Tony releases the tension in his body and relaxes into the pillow.

"Good old McGeek," Tony smiles, calming back down.

The doctor returns with x-rays in his hand. He examines them before announcing to the room his diagnosis.

"Mr. DiNozzo, you're a very lucky man. Besides a couple of cracked ribs and a broken metacarpal, you're good. No skull fracture, just a concussion. You're going to be sore for a while and you'll need to take it easy for a week or two but you should be fine. You'll need a few stitches in that leg too. We'll keep you in overnight, just to be sure, okay?" he explains.

"I'm fine thanks Doc. I really need to get back to work," Tony tells the doctor. Gibbs glares at him in disagreement.

"You're in no condition, DiNozzo. Stay!!" Gibbs orders, not taking no for an answer.

"But Boss…," Tony begins to argue, just as Gibbs cell phone rings.

"Sir, you can't use that in here," the nurse explains crossly so he quickly leaves the Trauma Room.

"What've you got McGee?" Gibbs asks.

"The device only holds a couple of files. One is the original video demand. There is another directly to NCIS and one to you. You really need to see these, Gibbs," McGee informs him.

"On my way," he replies and ends the call. He puts his head back around the Trauma Room door.

"Have to go DiNozzo. You leave those nurses alone, you hear?"

Tony laughs. "Can't promise anything, Boss!"


	6. Chapter 6

When Gibbs returns to the office, McGee and Director Shepard are watching some video footage on the plasma screen.

"What've we got, McGee?" Gibbs asks, making his presence known. Jen and McGee turn at the sound of his voice.

"Jethro," Jen replies, acknowledging his return. "How's Tony?"

"He'll live," Gibbs responds flippantly. "Wanted to come back with me."

"Really? He must have taken a harder knock to the head that we first thought," McGee jests, before realising that it was probably not the best time to take a swipe at DiNozzo. He quickly changes his demeanour and turns back to the screen and begins to explain about the video files.

"They're separate WMA files, each intended for different recipients. The first one is the original message that Director Shepard received from Mossad. This one is a warning to NCIS as well as other federal agencies to pressure Mossad and Israel to comply with their demands. They threaten federal, military and civilian buildings," McGee says as he replays the footage for Gibbs benefit. Zamirs face appears on the screen in front of Gibbs. He studies Zamirs expressions, looking closely at his eyes. They have a cold, distant look about them. Gibbs is left in no doubt that this man would not hesitate to kill Ziva or anyone else in order to attain his goals.

"What's on the third video?" Gibbs asks, just as the other ends.

"It's a message directly to you, Boss," McGee tells him as he opens the file to play it.

This time the screen shows Zamir walking menacingly around Ziva who is bound to a chair. He has a knife in his hand and is tracing it across her body as he walks.

"Special Agent Gibbs, your beautiful Agent David tells me you're a sensible man, someone who can see beyond the politics and bureaucracy of this country. You are an honourable man or so I'm led to believe. Now, I know that you know what it's like to lose an agent and something tells me that you would do anything to prevent it happening again. Let's just say, I think there is a way that we can both get what we want. A mutually beneficial arrangement if you will. I will deal with you directly, only you. You will not involve any other law enforcement agencies. When the time comes for us to meet, you will be alone. If I even suspect that you are not alone, Ziva here will die," he says cruelly, tracing the edge of the knife across her throat and smiling. Gibbs blood boils but he manages to maintain his staunch military calmness for the benefit of those around him. The video message ends abruptly. Only then does Gibbs take his eyes from the screen and notices both Jen and McGee staring at him.

"Jethro, you know I cannot condone you having any dealings with this man. Our investigation will continue and we will follow all leads and we will find her. In case he tries to make contact with you, I want a trace placed on your phone. McGee, you will make sure this is set up," she orders.

"Yes, Ma'am," McGee replies.

"Jethro, if he makes contact I want to know. Do you understand?" she says, checking that he understands her orders.

Gibbs nods and then without saying anything, turns and makes his way to Abby's lab. He is greeted in the usual enthusiastic manner he has come to love.

"Gibbs!" she exclaims as he enters her domain. "Oh my God, how's Tony? He is going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Yes, Abs, he's going to be fine. They roughed him up but the doctors say he'll be fine. He even wanted to get back to work, would you believe it?"

"Aw, poor Tony. He must be so upset about Ziva. Was he able to tell you anything?" she wonders.

"Not much. He did bring a message from Zamir on the memory stick thingy," Gibbs tells her.

"Oh, I know. McGee sent them to me. I'm using new software to try and amplify background noise to see if there's anything to narrow down the search," she explains.

"Good. That's good Abs," he replies. The conversation dries up and Abby finds it strange that Gibbs is still in the lab.

"Is there something else Gibbs?" she asks looking at him a little puzzled.

"Abby, I know I shouldn't put you in this position, but I could do with your help…unofficially," he asks, lacking his usual self confidence.

"For you Gibbs, anything," comes the reply. "Name it!"

"Zamir said that he'd contact me directly. Jen wants you and McGee to set up a trace on my phone. Do as she asks but if and when the call comes, I need you to give me a head start. I need to do what this guy asks or we won't get Ziva back. You know Jen, she'll insist on back up but I need to go in alone, Abs. It has to look like I'm playing by his rules," Gibbs explains.

"No back up? But what if something goes wrong?" Abby asks, her intuition telling her it's a bad idea.

"It won't. All I need is a head start," Gibbs pleads.

"Okay, I don't like it but okay. One condition though," she says turning to a cabinet in her office. "You wear one of these babies," she says producing two tiny silver devices, no bigger than a button. "Two way communication. I'll be listening in and the first sign of trouble I'm calling the cavalry."

"Deal!" Gibbs replies, taking the tiny devices. "You'll need to show me how to use these."

"Sit!" Abby orders as she guides Gibbs to a stool and gives him the crash course he requires.

**WAREHOUSE**

Back in her cell, Ziva's mind is working overtime. They hadn't brought Tony back. They had taken him hours ago. She can't help but think the worst. She is furious at the thought of those animals murdering Tony. She is busy plotting her revenge when the doors open and one of her captors brings her a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"You bastards!" she shouts angrily. "What did you do to him? Where is he?" she roars as the guard turns, ignoring her and locking the door behind him once more.

Ziva is crest-fallen. She will never forgive herself. Tony is dead because of her. It shouldn't have happened. He was only doing his job. It was all her fault. Tears of frustration and loss flow down her cheeks and she curls into a call in the corner of the room.

**GIBBS HOME**

Gibbs spends the evening waiting around the office, hoping that the kidnappers will call. They don't. So he decides to go home. He tries to sleep but finds it difficult. His mind is racing and eventually he gives up on sleep and goes to his basement to work on his boat for a while. It is quiet and lonely down there, dimly lit but perfect for reflection. Down in the basement is his haven for thought. He does some of his best work down here. He is deep in thought when his cell phone rings. The noise startles him and he grabs for the phone quickly. He looks at the screen and doesn't recognise the number,

"Gibbs," he answers gruffly.

"Agent Gibbs, do you know who this is?" the voice asks.

"Yeah," is Gibbs reply.

"I hope you got our message and are going to be smart about this. Only you can save her life," he warns.

"I want to talk to her," Gibbs demands. There is silence on the other end of the line then he hears Ziva.

"Gibbs, it's me. I'm okay," is all she has time to say before Zamir takes back the phone.

"Like she said, she's okay…. for now. You do exactly as I say and by tomorrow night you'll be debriefing her," he sneers.

"Tell me what you want," Gibbs demands, trying to curtail his anger.

"Names," Zamir replies. "The names of our members on U.S. watch lists. Also you'll get for me an access code to the Mossad Intelligence database," Zamir continues before Gibbs interrupts.

"I can't get my hands on that kind of information," Gibbs shouts down the phone desperately.

"You have until 2pm tomorrow. No excuses. I will contact you again," Zamir concludes before hanging up.

"Goddammit!" Gibbs shouts in frustration, kicking his boat frame. There's no way he's giving him what he wants he decides there and then. He'll just have to make it look like he's giving him what he wants.

He decides that it's best to call Jenny and give her a heads up. He explains that Zamir has made contact and tells her of his demands. She asks whether Abby had set up the trace on his phone and he tells her that she was going to do it the next morning. Jen decides to have NCIS tech teams compile a fake list of names and a phoney access code. She calls them in to work extra early to get started. Gibbs looks at his watch and decides that at 05.30 am there isn't much point going back to bed, so he has a quick shower and drives to work. He parks in the naval yard parking lot and decides he needs a caffeine boost.

He walks to his local café and gets a large coffee to go. As he's returning, he finds himself watching over his shoulder, suspecting that he's being watched. He sees nothing obvious and keeps on walking smartly to the office. He sits at his desk and drinks large mouthfuls of coffee in between catching up on memo's. As he waits for his team to arrive he is surprised to see a battered and bruised DiNozzo emerge from the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, unable to hide his surprise.

"Thought you could do with a hand, no pun intended," he laughs, slightly raising his injured hand in jest. Gibbs cannot help but smile at the young agent's eagerness. He has been through the mill over the last few days but still keeps on smiling.

"So, where are we on this one, Boss?" Tony asks, needing to be brought up to speed.

Gibbs explains all about the videos, the call from Zamir, his demands and that he's waiting on another call. He deliberately omits the fact that he's going it alone once the meeting is arranged. While they are chatting, McGee arrives, shortly after followed by Abby. Ducky saunters through the office a little later than everyone else. He stops to talk to Gibbs.

"Have you heard anything, Jethro?" he asks, leaning over Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looks up and explains to his old friend the events of the early hours of the morning.

"You have told Jennifer, I presume," Ducky asks.

"Of course I have. She has guys working on the technical stuff and I'm just waiting for the call," Gibbs explains. Ducky studies Gibbs expression, knowing him all too well.

"You're not thinking of doing anything dangerous and heroic, now are you? For once, try and do as you're told," Ducky suggests.

"Don't I always, Duck?" Gibbs replies with a hint of a wink. Ducky raises his eyes to heaven and continues on his way to autopsy, shouting "Good to have you back, Anthony!"

"Good to be back," a grinning DiNozzo shouts after him.

Gibbs gets up and takes the elevator down to Abby's lab. He wants to be sure that the tracking and communication devices are fully operational. He also takes the opportunity to re-emphasise to Abby the importance of him doing this alone. Abby reassures him that he'll get a half hour head start and promises to watch his back. Gibbs is startled when his cell phone rings. This is it, he thinks. However, it only turns out to be the Tech Support guy informing him that his package is ready. He gives Abby a peck on the cheek and says goodbye. He makes his way to the Tech Lab and picks up a small package with a disk and some numbers on a page. He returns to his desk and spends the next few hours tentatively waiting for the call.

Eventually it comes. Gibbs answers without letting on to his team that it's Zamir and calmly walks to the elevator, careful not to arouse suspicion. Zamir's instructions are clear. He is to drive alone to a remote dock outside a little place called Gloucester Point, over an hour's drive away. He will be watched. If there is any sign of a tail or police back up, Ziva will be killed. He is to park his car outside the locked gate at the Tanyard entrance and climb the fence. Then he should make his way to the building with the blue door. He is to be unarmed. Gibbs agrees without hesitation.

It isn't long before he is in the sedan and on his way. While driving he activates the tracking device that Abby has supplied.

Back in her lab, Abby buzzes with excitement when the device beeps into life on her monitor. Then she activates the communication device.

"Gibbs, can you hear me?" she asks.

"Loud and clear, Abs," he responds.

"I knew these babies would be perfect," she exclaims, referring to the micro technology they were using. "So, where are you headed?"

"A dock, outside Gloucester Point. I've only left so it should be at least an hour before I get there. I'll be in touch when I get close. Don't forget our agreement, Abs. Not a word to Jen until I get there," he reminds her.

"Okay, but if she happens to come down here and ask, you know I can't lie, right?" she replies.

"I know, Abs. Thanks."

"Gibbs?" she says, feeling a little scared.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful," she says quietly.

"Aren't I always?" he replies.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs continues on the road to Gloucester Point, driving at a steady pace and eventually he reaches the outskirts. Unbeknownst to Gibbs, Abby is following in her hearse about half an hour behind on the road. She has her laptop on the passenger seat and it is tracking Gibbs. She decides that it's time to arrange for back up for Gibbs. She calls McGee.

"Hey, Abby. Where are you? I was downstairs looking for you," McGee wonders.

"Don't be mad, McGee, but I'm following Gibbs," she admits sheepishly.

"Why are you following Gibbs? And where is Gibbs?" McGee asks, realising that he hasn't seen Gibbs for a while now.

"Those bad guys called and he was planning to meet them alone…." Abby begins to explain.

"Tell me you're kidding, Abs," McGee interrupts.

"I swear, McGee. He's on his way to Gloucester Point. He has to meet them at a dockyard or somewhere like that. He doesn't know I'm following him. You need to arrange some backup but they need to be invisible, Tim. If they spot anything, they'll kill Ziva," Abby explains.

"Leave it with me Abby. You stay out of trouble, do you hear me?" McGee orders.

"Don't worry. I'll just keep the trace on him," she promises.

McGee hangs up and immediately calls the Director. She is livid when he tells her what's happening. She makes some calls to arrange for back up and hopes that it's not too late getting there.

Oblivious to what's going on back at headquarters, Gibbs drives slowly up an overgrown roadway to an obviously long disused boatyard. He meets a chainlink fence and is forced to stop.

"Abs, can you hear me?" he asks.

"I got you, Gibbs," she replies.

"I'm here. Guess you'd better make that call," he says, taking a deep breath.

"Already did," she replies.

"Good girl," he says acknowledging her foresight.

"Gibbs, please be careful," she pleads, praying that he's not walking into a trap.

"I will, Abs. Gotta go," he says as he gets out of the car and checks the gate. It's padlocked. He surveys his surroundings. To his right is a dock strewn with broken crates and rotten lumber. In front of him is a short roadway leading up to a number of derelict buildings. Further to the left he sees the rusty blue door of the building where he has been instructed to go.

He takes the package out of the car and puts it in his inside jacket pocket. He removes his weapon and leaves it in the car. He scales the fence without difficulty. Once on the other side he cautiously walks to the building with the blue door. There's no sign of activity, no vehicle visible. He pauses at the door and looks around before entering.

The inside if the building is dimly lit, the only light coming from some long narrow windows close to roof level. It takes a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He continues deeper into the bowels of the building, unsure of exactly where to go from there. Out of nowhere a voice booms,

"You can stop right there."

Gibbs raises his arms over his head as a precaution. "I'm unarmed," he shouts, just to be on the safe side.

"Did you bring what I asked?" the voice demands.

"I have it here. I want to see Ziva," Gibbs replies defiantly.

"Of course, I am a man of my word. We have a deal," he says, finally stepping from between a stack of crates and showing himself. Even in the poor light, Gibbs recognises him as Zamir. "Straight through there," he orders.

Gibbs lowers his arms and walks into another section of the building. It appears to be what was once the main factory floor. He notes the openness and lack of cover. He is guided towards what he presumes was once the administration end of the building. A number of offices are lined up beside one another. Small windows look out onto the factory floor. Through one he can just make out Ziva.

"I will take the package now, Agent Gibbs," he says, extending his hand. "For your sake, I hope you too are a man of honour and that this contains what I asked for."

Gibbs hands over the package without comment and is ushered by one of Zamir's henchmen into the office where Ziva is being guarded. His eyes meet Ziva's.

"Are you okay?" he asks her kindly, as the armed guard checks Gibbs for weapons.

"Yes, I am fine," she replies immediately, still unsure of what was going on.

Zamir disappears into the adjoining office and hands the disc to another man who inserts it immediately into a laptop. Gibbs realises that they don't have much time, before they realise that the information on the disc is bogus. He knows he must act fast if he is to get Ziva and himself out of there. He attempts to signal to Ziva to get ready and hopes that she understands his intentions.

Without hesitation, he rushes the guard, grabbing hold of his automatic rifle, trying to prevent him from getting a shot off. Ziva springs into action and before Gibbs realises what is happening she is behind the guard. With one fluid motion, she grabs his chin and forehead and wrenches his head violently to one side. Gibbs hears his neck snap before his body goes limp. For a fraction of a second he hesitates and looks at her and marvels at how adept she was at silencing the guard. Then he remembers that they don't have time to hang around.

"Come on," he says, grabbing Ziva by the wrist and dragging her from the office. They race through the open factory floor as fast as they can. They are spotted by one of Zamir's men who alerts his boss. Zamir runs from the office and watches them making their escape. Another guard aims his weapon and is about to fire when Zamir stops him.

"But they are getting away," he says objecting to being stopped.

"No, they're not," Zamir replies, smiling as he produces a small detonator from his pocket.

He watches as Ziva and Gibbs enter the crate storage area. Zamir chuckles at his own ingenuity and foresight. He flicks the switch and cannot help but flinch when the store room erupts in flames, scattering debris into the factory floor area.

"That should stop them," he comments with satisfaction.

--

Gibbs realises they're been spotted as they are entering the store room. He pushes Ziva through the door ahead of him and hurries her. They are almost at the exit when an unmerciful blast hurls them into the air. They both land in a heap on the ground as shards of splintered wood and other debris rain down on top of them. Gibbs uses his body to protect Ziva. His head is fuzzy and his ears are ringing but he is still aware of his mission. He is in survival mode and despite his whole body being wracked in pain he gets to his feet and hauls Ziva to hers.

"Can you walk?" he asks as he drags her towards the door.

"Yes, I think so," she replies, shakily getting to her feet. With adrenaline coursing through their veins, they both make it through the metal door and out into the fading light of evening.

Staying close to the line of buildings, they run towards the car and the fence that stands in their way. As they reach the fence, Gibbs orders Ziva to go first. He cups his hands and gives her a boost that enables her to haul herself over. She lands on her two feet in a crouched position on the other side. As she prepares to run to the car, she realises that Gibbs isn't behind her. He is down on one knee, clinging to the wire fence, struggling to get to his feet.

"Come on, Gibbs. Climb!" she shouts, looking back towards the smoking building.

Gibbs looks at her, his vision is becoming blurred. He is feeling light headed and his knees are like jelly. He starts to realise that something's wrong. It becomes more apparent as the adrenaline begins to dissipate and a piercing pain shoots through his lower back. He squeezes his eyes tight shut to try and block out the pain.

"Gibbs, are you hurt?" Ziva yells from the other side, seeing his struggle.

"Get outta here," Gibbs orders, waving her away. "Follow the track onto the road. Keep driving until you get to Gloucester Point."

While he's talking he's looking behind Ziva and sees an approaching vehicle. He's not sure if he's imagining it or if he is actually seeing a black hearse careening towards them. Then it dawns on him….Abby!

"Ziva, you should probably get out of the way," he shouts, pointing towards the oncoming car. Ziva jumps out of the way as the hearse smashes through the gate. It skids to a halt and a hyped up Abby leaps from the driver's door.

"Oh, my God! Gibbs, are you okay?" she asks, running over him.

"Am I glad to see you?" he replies just as Ziva grabs him under one shoulder and hauls him to his feet. Abby takes his other arm and puts it around her neck and supports him. As she puts her arms around his back, she feels the stickiness of his blood.

With steam hissing from Abby's car, Ziva directs them to Gibb's sedan. As they open the rear door they hear automatic gunfire. Three men are running from the blue door, firing as they run. Abby shoves Gibbs into the back seat and jumps in after him. Ziva is already around at the driver seat and has the engine started. Just when everyone is in, Ziva floors it and they speed away from the danger. Abby and Gibbs are showered with broken glass as the rear window shatters above them.

As she is crouched with her face close to Gibbs' back she can see where the blood is coming from. There is a large piece of wooden shrapnel embedded in his lower back and several other bleeding cuts and minor burns. She feels sick as she contemplates how deeply the piece of wood is embedded. She tries to hide her concern from Gibbs. She is grateful that the wound isn't actually bleeding that much and that most of the blood on his shirt is coming from the other less serious injuries.

As Ziva puts distance between them and the kidnappers, Abby straightens up into a seated position. Gibbs is slow to try and sit up. He is now painfully aware that he hasn't escaped unscathed from this one. He is feeling faint and is struggling to stay conscious. Abby notices his head lolling and pulls closer to him so that she can hold his head on her shoulder.

"Ziva, you need to find the nearest hospital," Abby orders. "Gibbs is hurt."

"How bad?" Ziva asks, looking in the rear view mirror, trying to see for herself.

"There's a big chunk of wood sticking out of his back. That can't be good," she replies testily.

"How am I going to find a hospital? I don't even know where we are," Ziva shouts back.

"Follow the road. Take a right at the T-junction. The town is around 6 miles. Check the GPS for our location and radio for assistance. Get details of a hospital from them," Abby advises quite calmly.

Ziva does as Abby says and calls for information. As she's receiving advice, Abby continues to talk to Gibbs, trying to keep him conscious. She strokes his hair, telling him how mad Jen is going to be, reassuring him that he was going to be okay. After a couple of minutes, Abby realises that he isn't responding and that he's lost consciousness. Nervously, she checks for a pulse and breathes a loud sigh of relief when she finds one.

"How is he?" Ziva enquires as she speeds up on the main road.

"Not good. He's unconscious," Abby replies.

"According to dispatch, the hospital is this side of the town so we should only be minutes away," Ziva explains.

Abby nods, hoping that they get there in time. Ziva is driving even more erratically than usual, speeding towards Gloucester Point. Abby continues to support the Gibbs' limp body against her own.

"Please hang in there, Gibbs," she whispers in his ear, her fear growing by the minute. She keeps talking to him, rambling on in her own inimitable fashion about how they both might be looking for new careers after the director is finished with them. She even offers some career alternatives for Gibbs – shooting instructor, sales rep for Kenco coffee, bodyguard, carpenter. Ziva smiles to herself as she listens to Abby's one way conversation.

"We're nearly there, Abby. How is he?" she asks, interrupting the barrage of career advice.

"His pulse is weak but he's hanging in there, aren't you Gibbs?" she replies, turning back to Gibbs.

Minutes later, Ziva brings the car to a screeching halt outside the Emergency Room door of Mercy Hospital. She jumps out of the car, leaving the door wide open and races into the E.R.

"I need some help out here," she announces urgently. "Hurry!"

Nurses at the reception desk look oddly at her. This is normally a quiet, sleepy regional hospital where they don't get much excitement. A doctor approaches her curiously.

"Are you injured?" he asks, seeing her dishevelled appearance.

"Not me. My Boss. Hurry, bring a gurney," she orders, showing him out to the car. "He's unconscious."

"What happened?" the doctor asks, seeing the bloodied shirt.

"We're NCIS agents. He was caught in an explosion and has been hit in the back," Ziva explains as she opens the rear door. The doctor leans in to assess Gibbs' condition. Other staff emerge from the hospital and with their assistance, they manoeuvre Gibbs onto the gurney and into the Trauma Room. Ziva and Abby are asked to wait outside the Trauma Room and despite their protestations they remain in the waiting area.

**NCIS HQ**

The phone in Director Shepards office rings. It's from the control room. They inform her that Agent David has been freed and has requested back up to The Tanyard Dock. They also tell Jen of the request for information about the nearest hospital. Jen's heart sinks when she hears this, knowing that someone's been hurt. Control gives her the contact details for Mercy Hospital in Gloucester Point and she calls immediately. She asks if an Agent Ziva David has been admitted recently. They inform her that they have no record of her.

"Try Gibbs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Jen asks tentatively.

"Gibbs? Yes, he's in the Trauma Room at the moment," the receptionist explains.

"What's his condition?" Jen asks, sick with worry.

"I'm sorry M'am. I don't have any further information at the moment. I can ask the doctor to call you when he's free," she offers.

"Fine, okay. Thank you," Jen says hanging up without leaving her number. Knowing that Gibbs is hurt and not knowing how bad makes her feel physically nauseous. She had no intention of waiting for a phone call. She calls out to Cynthia to arrange for a chopper to get her there as soon as possible. She then realises that she should tell the rest of the team what has happened. She goes down to the bullpen and asks McGee to call Ducky and Abby up. Ducky comes up straight away. McGee calls Abby's cell. When she answers, he whispers "What happened Abby? The Director is looking for you?"

"Oh, McGee! Gibbs is hurt. There was an explosion," Abby explains.

"What? Are you hurt?" McGee asks loudly, causing all present to look over at him.

"No, I'm fine, Ziva's fine. Gibbs isn't so good," she begins ranting. "It was awful. There was blood and it was sticking out of his back, and I kept talking to him but he wouldn't wake up and we got to a hospital and they won't let me stay with him and I don't know if he's going to be okay…" she continues emptionally.

McGee looks up at the Director and explains what's happened as Abby continues rambling on the other end of the phone.

"It's Abby. She says Ziva's with her and that there was an explosion and that Gibbs was injured," he begins. He doesn't get a chance to say anymore because Jen snaps the phone from his hands.

"Abby! It's Director Shepard. What the hell is going on?" she yells.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let him do it alone so I followed him," she explains, stifling her tears.

"You were supposed to call me!" Jen reminds her.

"I know, but Gibbs made me promise to give him a head start," Abby says apologetically.

"Is Jethro alright?" she asks, trying to keep her concern at a professional level.

"They haven't told us anything yet. There's this piece of wood in his back, it was gross. He was unconscious by the time we got to the hospital," Abby explains.

"Okay, Abby. It'll be alright. I've arranged a ride so I should be there in the next hour or two. Keep me posted," Jen says before ending the call. She hands the phone to Tim and turns to explain what has happened to DiNozzo and Ducky.

"What do you know of his injuries?" Ducky asks out concern for his friend.

"Not a whole lot. Abby sounds worried though. I've arranged a helicopter to take me to the hospital. You're welcome to come along," Jen offers.

Within 20 minutes they are in the air and on their way to Gloucester Point, Virginia.

**_Hopefully the next updates will finish up this story. Still writing it so if you've any suggestions I'd love to hear them._**


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the hospital Ziva and Abby wait anxiously for news of Gibbs. After what seems like an age, an E.R. doctor emerges from the Trauma Room. Abby jumps to her feet immediately.

"How is he?" she asks, rushing to the doctor.

"He's stable. There's some internal bleeding so we're preparing to take him to surgery. He regained consciousness while we were treating him but became agitated so we had to sedate him. I'll send someone to get you when he's out of surgery," he says before turning to leave.

"So, he's going to be okay then?" Ziva asks, looking for reassurance.

"There's no surgery without risk, but provided there are no complications, I expect him to make a full recovery," the doctor explains. As he walks away, the Trauma Room doors open and Gibbs is wheeled out and down the hall towards the elevator.

Abby races to the gurney to take his hand. He is unconscious, with an oxygen mask covering his face. She again talks to him and reassures him that he's going to be okay. As the gurney approaches the elevator door, Abby is told by staff that she can go no further. Reluctantly she releases her grip on his hand and returns to Ziva. They both take a seat and renew their vigil.

Ziva decides to borrow Abby's phone and calls Tony, who is waiting for news at NCIS headquarters.

"Hey, Ziva, it's so good to hear your voice. Are you okay?" he asks immediately.

"Yes Tony, I am fine. What about you?" Ziva replies. "I thought they….." she pauses, not wanting to even think it.

"No, they just tossed me from a moving car, that's all," Tony replies sarcastically. "So, the Boss got you out? How'd he manage that?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"How's he doing?" Tony enquires, worried for his mentor.

"Gone up to surgery," Ziva informs him.

"Must be bad. He's going to okay though, isn't he?" he asks.

"I don't know, Tony, I'm not a doctor," she snaps, frustrated by all his questions. There is one very important question she wants to ask him. "Tell me they got Zamir, Tony."

"Well, I don't know. No report coming in of his apprehension yet," he tells her.

"Damn it! How could he get away?" she curses.

"I've a feeling that the Director will be asking you and Gibbs that question when she gets there. Man, is she going to spew!" he says insensitively.

"It's not our fault. We called for back up as soon as we could. Gibbs was hurt. We had to get to the hospital," she explains.

"I know. Have fun telling that to the Director. Glad you're okay too by the way," he says before ending the call.

Time is passing slowly for the ladies waiting at the hospital. No one has even come to talk to them and the longer it goes on, the more nervous Abby is getting. As they wait, Ducky and Jen arrive. Abby springs to her feet and dramatically throws her arms around Ducky and hugs him tightly.

"Woah, Abigail!" Ducky says as he sways under Abbys enthusiasm.

"Oh, sorry Ducky. I'm just so glad that you're here. Gibbs will be too," she enthuses. Her enthusiasm is short lived when she notices the stern look on the Directors face.

"Any news on Jethro?" Ducky asks, oblivious to the tension between the two women.

"He's still in surgery. I don't know what's taking them so long," Abby comments.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Jethro's as tough as old boots. He'll be up and about in no time," Ducky offers optimistically.

No sooner has he uttered the words when the operating theatre doors open and a scrubs clad surgeon approaches. The team study his expression, hoping for a glint of news.

"Are you waiting for news on Agent Gibbs?" he asks.

The team nod almost in sync.

"He's come through the surgery very well. The shrapnel was buried deep into his back causing muscular and nerve damage and internal bleeding. He is lucky though because it missed all vital organs. There's a high risk of infection but we'll treat that with antibiotics. He's being moved to recovery now. You can see him once he's been settled," the doctor explains.

"Thank you," Ducky replies, shaking the surgeon's hand. He looks around and notes the relief that is apparent on everyone's face.

Pretty soon the group are escorted in to the recovery room. Gibbs is lying there looking pale but comfortable on the bed. A cardiac monitor beeps reassuringly beside the head of the bed. A saline drip replenishes lost fluids and pushes the antibiotics. Abby is the first to approach the sleeping figure and take his hand.

"Hey Gibbs, it's me, Abby. I told you, you were going to be okay, didn't I?" she reminds him reassuringly, stroking his arm. Ducky smiles at her open gesture of affection. He cannot help but notice Jen's expression. She stands back, eyes transfixed on her injured agent, longing to be able to wear her heart on her sleeve as Abby does. Ducky recognises the look in her eyes and realises, not for the first time, that her concern is much more than professional. They stay for a while in the room with Gibbs. The conversation is limited. The Director is up and down a few times to take calls on her cell. Abby remains in situ at the head of the bed. She continues to speak to him and reassure him. Her excitement is consuming when she notices his eyelids flicker and he begins to come around. It takes some effort on his part but before long his eyes are open. He quickly glances around the room and is reassured to see faces he recognises.

"Welcome back, Jethro," Ducky quips, smiling down at his old friend.

"Oh, Gibbs, I'm so glad you're okay," Abby bubbles.

"You're going to have a whole lot of explaining to do once you're out of here," Jen warns, wasting no time chastising him.

Gibbs raises his head slightly and looks towards Ziva.

"Are you alright?" he asks weakly.

"Yes, I am fine, thanks to you," she answers, trying not to let her emotion show.

Gibbs nods, acknowledging her thanks. He is struggling to keep his eyes open. The effects of the anaesthetic combined with the pain relief is making him drowsy. Ducky's trained eye notices this and he decides it's time to vacate the room.

"Okay, everybody. Jethro needs to rest. Come on, Doctor's orders!" he spouts, ushering everyone from the room. Gibbs is grateful that his old pal is looking out for him. It isn't long before he drifts off to sleep once again.

Over the next day or two, Gibbs recovers from his surgery. Abby has stayed to keep him company. Jen, Ziva and Ducky have returned to D.C. They still have to find Zamir. Despite thorough searches of the Tanyard area and the docks, there was no sign of Zamir or his men. They had recovered evidence that they had been there and a small amount of explosives, but Zamir and his men had vanished. They struggled to figure out how they had apparently vanished without being seen by anyone. It hadn't taken that long for security services to get to the dock following Ziva's request for backup, but by the time they had gotten there, it was empty. Their van was still around the back of the warehouse. Searches had taken place of the wooded area that surrounded the secluded dock but there was no trail or tracks.

--

Gibbs was sitting up in bed, watching t.v. when he first heard the news. Abby had just brought fresh coffee when the news flash came on. A suspected suicide bomber had walked into the foyer of the F.B.I. building in Washington and blown himself up just before the security check area. Initial estimates put the death toll at six, with numerous others seriously injured. Abby is speechless, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief, as the newscaster gives details of the atrocity.

"Goddammit! That bastard! It has to be him. I have to get outta here," Gibbs says, swinging his legs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Abby asks, getting out of his way.

"I've got to help find this lunatic. It's my fault he's still out there," Gibbs replies, trying to stand up straight. His face creases in pain as he puts his feet to the floor and his back supports his full weight. He sways a little but Abby is quick to steady him. "Grab me my clothes, will you?" he asks.

"Eh, I really don't think you should be up yet," she says, cringing as she watches him pull the IV line from his arm.

"The doctor said I'm healing up fine. I need to get back to where I can be of some use. Are you going to help me or do I have to do this myself?" he asks, looking her in the eyes.

Abby hesitates, looking at the determination on his face and soon realises that he's going to leave the hospital with or without her help. So she reckons that if she helps him, at least she'll be there is anything happens to him. Soon she finds herself explaining to the nursing staff that he's discharging himself and asking that they give her the medication he'll need over the next few days. Gibbs signs the discharge papers and pretty soon after that they are on their way out to the parking lot, Gibbs leaning on Abby for support when he needs it.

Abby spies her hearse, parked where the kind local deputy had parked it. It was a little dented but other than that it looked fine. With Abby's assistance, Gibbs slowly sits into the passenger seat. Abby hops into the drivers seat and then looks over at Gibbs. He is visibly sweating and looking like he's in some discomfort.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks, hoping he'll change his mind.

"Take me home, Abs," Gibbs replies and with that Abby starts her up and they leave the sleepy town of Gloucester Point in their wake.

As they near D.C., Abby rouses Gibbs who had been dozing as she drove.

"So Gibbs. Your place or mine?" she asks, grinning over at him.

"Mine thanks, Abs. I need to grab a change of clothes before we go to the office," he replies very matter of fact.

"What? You're not serious. You really should rest and I'll take you in the morning," Abby tells him, her smile quickly disappearing.

"I'm not going to be much help sitting at home, now am I Abs? I might as well have stayed in that damned hospital bed. I need my team. We have a job to finish," he replies getting irritated.

"There's no point arguing with you, but if you pass out at your desk, just remember this conversation," Abby warns, letting him know her displeasure.

"I won't, Abs. Now will you keep your eyes on the road," he warns, as a truck horn blares at them.


	9. Chapter 9

At NCIS headquarters, McGee is explaining the progress of the investigation so far to Director Shepard, Ziva and Tony. FBI Special Agent Fornell and a number of his team are sharing information regarding the attack on their HQ. They are in deep conversation when the elevator bell dings and Gibbs and Abby walk into the office. They proceed unnoticed to where the group are discussing the attack and watching still images on the plasma screen. Tony is making himself at home in Gibbs' chair and doesn't notice the pair approach.

"You keeping it warm for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs quips, grinning at the younger agent.

"Boss!" Tony shouts, startled by the sound of his voice. He immediately jumps out of the chair.

"Jethro! What the hell are you doing here?" Jen demands, knowing that there's no way he should be up and about as yet.

"Good to see you too, Jen," Gibbs retorts. "Thanks, Abs," he says hugging Abby as she continues to her lab.

"Jeez, Jethro. You look like shit," Fornell adds.

"Thanks Tobias. Don't hold back or anything," he replies joking. "Sorry about your guys," Gibbs says seriously, offering his condolences.

"Damn catastrophe," Fornell replies. "How simple and effective….and deadly."

"What've you got on the bomber?" Gibbs asks, getting down to it.

"As yet unidentified. We were just showing security footage to Agent David, hoping that she might recognise him from when she was being held."

"Don't mind me. Carry on," Gibbs says, nodding to McGee to continue the footage. As he turns to the screen, Gibbs and Jen's eyes meet. Gibbs interprets the look as a "we'll talk later" look. He realises that he's not in the good books.

He watches the security footage of the foyer of the FBI building. At the beginning it seems like any other day. Various staff arriving for work, each being checked though security. Fornell tells McGee to pause the video.

"That's him," Fornell says, pointing to a well dressed man in his mid-thirties. He looks no different to the dozens of staff that had walked in before him. The only difference is that he's wearing a trench coat, Gibbs notices. The sun was shining this morning, Gibbs remembered.

"Do either of you recognise him?" Fornell asks.

Gibbs zones in on his face. He's pretty sure that he hadn't seen him at the warehouse.

"I'm not sure," Ziva replies, studying the picture. "Maybe?"

"The camerman!" Tony pipes up as a memory hits him.

"What?" Jen asks, a little confused.

"Don't you remember?" he says to Ziva. "He set up the video camera and filmed you."

"You're right. It is him. What's this Zamir called him?" she says thinking hard. "Farouk I think. We didn't see him after that."

"He wasn't there when I got there, but there was someone else in the other office when Zamir took the disk," Gibbs explains.

"Okay, so let's say he was there, how the hell did he and the rest of Zamir's crew manage to disappear. Agents were on the scene pretty quickly. Their truck was still out back. If they left on foot they wouldn't have got too far. The dog unit would have picked up a trail," Jen theorises. There is a thoughtful silence.

"A boat!" Gibbs announces, leaning back in his chair.

"Did you see a boat?" Fornell asks.

"Nope," Gibbs replies.

"Well what makes you think they had a boat?" Jen wonders.

"Think about it. Makes more sense than they vanished into thin air," Gibbs replies with a smile.

"McGee, get me a waterways maps of the area," Jen orders. "We're going to have to arrange searches and patrols of every dock and harbour around the Washington area. Get the local LEO's and Coast Guard involved. I have some calls to make," she continues, " and you….," she says glaring at Gibbs. "Go home!!" She turns and hurries up the stairs towards her office.

"Woah, Boss, sounds like you'd better do as she says," DiNozzo teases.

"I'm hardly likely to start at this stage," Gibbs replies, with a glint in his eye. "I'm going down to autopsy for a while. If she asks, I'm gone home."

Gibbs leans heavily on his desk, in an effort to get to his feet once more. McGee notes the pained expression on his face as he attempts to stand. Without hesitation McGee rushes to his aid.

"Here Boss, let me help," he offers, waiting for Gibbs to snap at him. He is more than a little surprised when Gibbs takes his arm and accepts his assistance. DiNozzo almost keels over in surprise when Gibbs even thanks McGee.

Slowly, Gibbs makes his way to autopsy. Gibbs has to grab the wall once or twice to steady himself and let the waves of pain subside. Eventually he reaches autopsy and the doors slide open. Ducky turns to see who is entering. His jaw drops in amazement at the sight of Leroy Jethro Gibbs shuffling through the door.

"Good Lord, Jethro. What on earth are you doing here?" he asks in disbelief.

"Missed you too much, Duck," Gibbs replies, trying to but his best foot forward.

Ducky can see by Gibbs pallor the effect the exertion was having on him. He clearly is in no shape to be back at work. He is pale and visibly sweating and Ducky could have sworn that he was swaying once or twice. He quickly grabs a seat and guides Gibbs into it.

"You should still be in the hospital, Jethro. Look at you. I'll get my car keys, I'm taking you home," Ducky insists.

"No, Ducky, I need to be here. I just came down to ask if you'll give me these," he says, producing syringes and vials from his pocket. Ducky takes the vials and reads the labels. One contains morphine, the other a local anaesthetic both prescribed to Gibb.

"I really could do with a shot right about now," Gibbs admits, gritting his teeth as another wave of pain hits.

"I'll administer the painkillers but you really should be in bed. The morphine will make you drowsy," Ducky explains.

"Well, just give me the local then. I have work to do and I really need to be able to think straight," Gibbs tells him.

"The local will only numb the area for a limited time, Jethro. Sooner or later you're going to need the morphine," Ducky warns.

"Let's make it later thn, Duck," Gibbs replies.

"Sometimes you're impossible, Jethro. I don't suppose arguing will do any good. Get up on the table then, I might as well check on your wound while you're here," Ducky says, realising that he isn't going to win this one. He helps Gibbs up onto one of the autopsy tables. He lifts his shirt and gently removes the dressing and examines the wound.

"That looks nasty, Jethro," he comments, seeing the wound for the first time. "Looks like the stitches are tearing. You really need to give it time to heal or you'll open it up again," he chastises. "You'll feel a little pinch," Ducky says before injecting the local anaesthetic into Gibbs lower back.

"You done?" Gibbs asks, flinching slightly.

"For the moment. That'll give you about two hours then it'll start wearing off. I'll be up to take you home before then and there'll be no arguments!" Ducky insists.

"Yes Doc. Now give me a hand," Gibbs asks¸ awkwardly twisting to get off the table. As his feet reach the ground, he stands upright and winks at Ducky.

"You see, right as rain," before turning and swaggering towards the elevator door.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Returning to the bullpen, Gibbs startles McGee with his booming voice.

"McGee! Where are we on the boat theory?" he demands.

"It's really starting to make sense, Boss. If they had a boat here…," he says, indicating a position on a map on the plasma, "they would have no problem slipping away through this channel and then they could make their way all the way up to here if they wanted," he continues, pointing to DC.

"Right, we have to presume that they'd stay away from busy docks to avoid drawing attention to themselves. Concentrate searches on quieter docks with road access. Circulate Zamir's photo to all LEO's. We gotta stop them before they hit another target," Gibbs advises.

McGee gets to work smartly, investigating possible hide out areas. Ziva and DiNozzo begin contacting other law enforcement agencies and issuing them with photos of Zamir. Gibbs sits back in his chair and stares at the map. Something was bothering him. Zamir would hit a target but he would make it memorable. He looks at the coastal map hoping that something would jump out at him. He looks a little south of DC, following the Virginia coast. He stops at Norfolk. Of course, the naval base, a prime target. Why didn't he think of it sooner?

"McGee, get me a list of naval vessels in port in Norfolk ASAP!" he yells out of the blue.

"What are you thinking Boss?" DiNozzo asks, as McGee furiously punches keys on his computer.

"An attack on the Navy," Gibbs announces, trusting his gut instinct.

"The USS Monteray is in port since Friday, USS Cole is also docked. The USS Scranton is due back from a tour next Thursday and tomorrow the Harry S. Truman is due in," McGee says efficiently.

"I gotta talk to the Director," Gibbs says, standing up stiffly and heading upstairs towards Jen's office.

He walks straight into Jen's office without knocking, as usual. Jen looks up from her desk to check who's barging in.

"I thought I told you to go home," she says glaring up at him.

"There are 2 destroyers in port in Norfolk at the moment. The carrier, Harry S. Truman, is due back tomorrow. If Zamir is out there sitting on a boat full of explosives, they are all potential targets. You need to contact Sec Nav now and put them on high alert," Gibbs tells her urgently. Jen stops and considers what he's telling her.

"Do you really think he'd go after such a large target?" she asks. Gibbs shrugs.

"This guy wants to make a name for himself. Maybe he won't but do you really want to take the risk?" he replies.

Jen thanks him and makes her way to MTAC to contact the powers that be. Gibbs returns to his desk. He is about to sit when his cell phone rings.

"Yea, Gibbs!" he answers quickly.

"You disappoint me Agent Gibbs," a now familiar voice says, prompting Gibbs to signal furiously with his hands to McGee to trace the call. "I thought we understood each other. I cannot respect a man who does not keep his word."

"Well I can't respect a man who kills innocent people," Gibbs replies irately.

"There are always casualties of war, Agent Gibbs. There is still time for you to stop this you know. Get me the information that you promised me and no one else has to die. We will hit our next target tomorrow. You have until the morning to get it to me," Zamir offers.

"How do I contact you?" Gibbs asks.

"You don't. I will contact you," Zamir answers before terminating the call.

"Did we get him?" Gibbs asks McGee.

"No Boss. Sorry. He wasn't on long enough," McGee answers.

"Damn it!" Gibbs shouts, kicking his desk hard in frustration and instantly regretting it. The sudden movement causes a surge of pain and despite his best efforts he cannot help but cry out. He leans his full weight on the desk and closes his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to subside.

"Are you alright, Boss?" DiNozzo asks, looking very worried. Gibbs doesn't respond, concentrating on his breathing to help cope with the pain.

"McGee, call Ducky, NOW!" DiNozzo orders as he approaches Gibbs, half expecting him to collapse into his arms. DiNozzo manoeuvres Gibb's chair behind him, just in case.

It isn't long before Ducky comes racing into the office. Gibbs is sitting in his seat, protesting that he is okay and giving out to his team for making a big fuss. He looks pale with beads of sweat evident on his forehead.

"That's it, Jethro," Ducky announces. "I'm taking you home. No arguments. Let's go," Ducky insists, taking his friend by the arm and helping him shakily to his feet. The fact that Gibbs doesn't put up much resistance shows how poorly he is feeling.

"Call me if anything crops up," Gibbs says to his team as he gets to the elevator.

"No problem, Boss," they reply in chorus. As the elevator door closes they all look at each other, each as concerned as the next.

Once they get to Gibb's house, Ducky takes him straight to his bedroom. He helps Gibbs take off his shirt and shoes. He notices that the dressing over his wound is soaked in blood again. He cleans and redresses the wound and administers the morphine. It doesn't take long for Gibbs to fall asleep. Ducky decides to stay the night to look after his friend. Gibbs sleeps soundly into the night but wakes early the next morning. He carefully hauls himself out of bed and slowly descends the stairs. He is greeted by the smokey smell of bacon. Ducky is busy preparing breakfast.

"Ah, good morning Jethro," Ducky says cheerfully, when he see the figure in the doorway.

"Mornin' Duck. Have you been here all night?" Gibbs asks, drowzily.

"I made myself at home on the sofa. Had to make sure you stayed in bed," Ducky tells him, smiling.

"Thanks," Gibbs says, genuinely grateful for all he had done. "How long have I been sleeping anyway?" Gibbs asks.

"Let's see. It was close to 10pm when we got here. Almost 10 hours then," Ducky replies.

"Ten hours? What time is it?" Gibbs asks, getting worried.

"7.15am. Why? What's wrong?" Ducky wonders, sensing Gibbs worry.

"You should have woken me earlier. Where's my cell phone?" he asks, rushing into the living room, searching frantically.

"Jethro, whatever is the matter?" Ducky asks again.

"He said he'd call," Gibbs replies.

"Who?"

"Zamir! Where the hell is my phone?" he shouts, getting agitated.

"Try your jacket. I left it hanging in the hall," Ducky informs him.

Gibbs grabs the jacket and searches the pockets and is relieved to find his phone. However his relief is short-lived when he realises that he has missed calls. The number is withheld on them all.

"Damn it!" he curses, as he eases himself to sit on a step of the stairs. Ducky is thoroughly confused by the whole episode.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Ducky again asks, getting more worried about Jethro.

"Sorry, Duck. I didn't tell you but before we left last night, I got a call from Zamir. He said that their next attack would be today and that only I could stop it. He said that he'd contact me. Looks like I've missed his calls," Jethro explains, slouching dejected on the stair.

"He still might call back," Ducky says, hoping to raise his spirits.

"Sure, or he might not."

"Timothy called me just before you got up. He wanted to know if you were planning on going to Norfolk today. Said something about a carrier and a submarine, I'm sorry, I was still half asleep when he called," Ducky tells him. Gibbs returns McGee's call and asks him to arrange for Ziva to pick him up. Together they would drive to Norfolk and liaise with base security.

When Gibbs finishes his call, he looks at Ducky and tries to stand up. Even with the aid of the banister, he struggles. Ducky helps him up.

"I don't know what you hope to achieve, Jethro. You're in no shape to be chasing terrorists. There are plenty of other agents that can do this, agents who can stand unaided!," Ducky says, concerned for Gibbs.

"I pissed him off, Duck. Maybe if I hadn't, this wouldn't have escalated. I can't just sit here and do nothing," Jethro answers, a look of determination in his eyes.

"You are impossible sometimes, you know that? Will you at least let me give you another shot before you leave?" Ducky asks, resigned to defeat.

"Morphine and coffee, sounds like just what the doctor ordered," Gibbs replies.

Ducky administers the morphine and soon they are drinking coffee and eating the bacon and eggs which Ducky has cooked. Ducky is busy trying to get Jethro to eat something. He's not having much luck. Soon, Ziva arrives and she and Gibbs are hurriedly on their way to Norfolk.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as they arrive at the Naval Base, they are directed straight to base security. Naval security has already been briefed by Sec Nav and is already on high alert.

"The base is on lock down," the Base Commander informs them.

"It's not the base I'm worried about. If my suspicions are correct, the threat will come from the open sea," Gibbs explains. "How accessible is the harbour to civilian vessels?" Gibbs asks.

"The harbour is constantly patrolled. No unauthorised craft will get by, Sir," the Commander replies.

"Let's hope not," Gibbs responds. "Do you mind if we stick around? We've met these guys before, we might be of some help."

"Sure. Any help from NCIS is always appreciated," the Commander replies, smiling. "If you want I can take you to dock DC8. There's a patrol due out at 10am," the Commander suggests.

"Sounds good," Gibb agrees, looking over at Ziva to gauge her reaction. She nods in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later they are boarding a steel grey navy patrol boat. They are greeted by the skipper, fitted with life jackets, handed binoculars and told to sit back and enjoy the ride. The vessel cruises leisurely from the dock and out into the harbour where the helmsman opens her up. Her bow rises from the water and as she begins to speed up she bounces through the rougher seas. It is at this stage that Gibbs begins to regret accepting the Commander's offer as the motion of the craft starts to jar his back. He does his best to prevent himself from being bounced around too much but still experiences some discomfort. Ziva too is doing her best to keep herself from falling off the seat and embarrassing herself in front of all the male sailors.

There are several smaller craft on the water, the majority of them wearing naval marking. On the horizon, Gibbs can just make out the carrier as she thunders towards them. Crowds of family and friends being to gather on the main dock, waiting to greet their loved ones. The patrol boat reaches the mouth of the harbour and steadies her speed and maintains a position in and around that area. Gibbs and Ziva are feeling more comfortable once the boat has slowed and they venture to their feet. Using the binoculars that were provided, they survey the other vessels on the water, watching for anything suspicious or any familiar faces. They watch for over thirty minutes and nothing even remotely suspicious catches their attention. Gibbs begins to doubt his initial theory. What if he is wrong? What if the real target is back in DC? What if he's screwed up?

As the massive carrier approaches, Gibbs and Ziva cannot help but feel insignificant in comparison to the maritime monster that was looming over them. Ziva had often wondered at how such a massive steel structure could stay afloat. Surely by sheer weight alone, it should sink.

As she and Gibbs stand on the deck and wonder at the engineering marvel approaching, something catches Gibbs attention from the corner of his eye. There's a speed boat, chopping through the waves at high speed. From the direction it is travelling, Gibbs reckons that he is on a collision course with the carrier. He raises his binoculars and tries to make out the driver. He notices that he is wearing some kind of scarf or head band on his head, not your usual boating attire, he notes. Gibbs alerts the skipper's attention and they all train their eyes in the direction of the pleasure craft. The skipper immediately shouts an order to steer an intercept course. Another crewman is ordered to man the 16mm cannon that is mounted on the bow.

The Captain hails the craft and orders it to divert is course. The driver does not respond. Again the Captain calls the boat and warns it that they will open fire if he does not change his course immediately. Ha waits a few seconds and hopes that the craft will slow or change course but it fails to do so. Realising that he has little choice, he orders the gunner to shoot. Gibbs watches through his field glasses as 16mm rounds riddle the boat. He sees the driver get hit and slump over the steering wheel. However, even without a driver the boat continues on it's deadly course.

"Pull alongside if you can," Gibbs shouts to the Captain. They both know that someone will have to get on board and regain control of the boat. Travelling at full throttle, the patrol boat struggles to keep up with the more powerful boat. Gibbs clambers onto the port side and holds on tightly until they get close enough. As soon as they get up alongside, he jumps. He lands heavily on the deck, instantly feeling the pain of his recent injury. He can feel moisture on his back and he knows that he has opened up the wound. At this moment in time, his back is the least of his worries. He gets to his feet and shoves the slumped body off the seat and grabs the steering wheel. Straight away he changes course and steers out to sea. He decides it's best to put a fair distance between the speed boat and the harbour, especially when he doesn't know what the boat contains. The patrol boat is following at a safe distance.

Ziva is relieved that the disaster has been averted. She sits back and begins to relax when suddenly she hears a massive explosion. She jumps to her feet and is sickened when she sees that speed boat has been turned into a floating inferno with debris littering the water.

"No!" she yells, putting her two hands to her head. "Gibbs!?" she shouts distraught, realising that there is little hope of survivors.

"I'm so sorry," the Captain says, putting his hand on her shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort her.

Ziva just stands, staring through tear-filled eyes at the smoking wreckage. This can't be happening, she thinks. He can't be gone. The patrol boat inches closer to the wreckage, crewmen checking the water for bodies. Ziva scans the water, preparing for the worst.

"Starboard side, 9 o'clock, Sir!" a crewman shouts. Ziva looks out into the water and sees the bright orange of a life jacket bobbong up and down. The patrol boat pulls alongside and one of the crew hooks the body. As he hauls him onto the deck, he shouts,

"I think he's alive, Sir."

Ziva rushes over and kneels beside the body. It's Gibbs. He barely has a mark on him, she notes. She feels for a pulse and finds a faint one. He isn't breathing though so she immediately open his airway, pinches his nose and breathes life giving oxygen into his lungs.

"C'mon Gibbs," she urges as the patrol boats crew look on helplessly. Just as she is about to give further resuscitation, Gibbs begins to coughs up water and gasps for air. Amazingly, he opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Gibbs, don't you ever do that to me again," she scolds, pulling him towards her and holding him tightly. Gibbs is too weak to resist.

As Gibbs recovers, a crew member gives him a blanket and the Captain places an oxygen mask over his face to help him with is breathing. Ziva sees the blood on the deck and realises that it's coming from Gibbs' surgical wound. The Captain hands her the medical kit and she uses it to patch up the wound until they get back to land. In between gulps of oxygen, Gibbs begins to explain how he survived the blast.

He was steering the boat out to sea when Zamir, whom he had presumed was dead, grabbed his legs and knocked him to the ground. Gibbs and Zamir struggled for a bit and then Gibbs was momentarily stunned by a blow to the face. As he was regaining his senses, he saw Zamir reach for what looked like a detonator. Without hesitation, Gibbs said that he jumped over the side moments before the boat went up. He said that he remembered hitting the water but not much after that. The concussion from the blast must have knocked him out.

Pretty soon, they are back on land and Gibbs is once again on his way to hospital, this time in the comfort of a naval ambulance. Ziva rides along with him, grateful that he's alive. Actually, she's more than grateful she realises. She sits there quietly struggling to understand feelings that had been brought to the surface by his near death experience. She has always admired him, professionally, she considers. Maybe she is just kidding herself. Maybe it is more than just professional? Maybe it is more than is healthy? He is her boss after all. It could never happen, even if he did feel the same way.

Ah well, best leave well enough alone, she thinks, smiling meekly at him.

**THE END**.

_**Well, all finished, even if I did rush it a bit. Couldn't kill our hero though. Hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
